Angels Hope
by sincerity and faith
Summary: In darkness, two pairs of figures search, watch and wait trying to find who their looking for… however things aren’t as easy as they seem… tyka mara
1. Chapter 1

**Angels Hope**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade…

a/n – just to let you know my other stories are going to still be continued, I just wanted to write this, and I will update my other stories I have on here… soon… maybe…

**Chapter 1**

In the dark of the night, a figure sits upon a hill just staring and watching the moon. The moon casts an eerie glow on the figure.

A closer inspection and from a far distance you can see wings, pure white wings as if they belonged to an angel. Feathers fluttered around the form as the wings gently flapped creating a small wind so it sent the feathers to lightly flutter to the sky then float back down.

The flapping ceased and the figures wings drooped as the figure drew their legs to their chest and hugged their knees as they laid their head on their knees while continuously gazing at the moon in all its glory.

The figure let heart wrenching sobs echo in the darkness but suddenly the figure snapped their head up and looked around with the moon casting a glow on the figure. From the light the moon is providing you can see long blue hair tied back as well as two rivers of tears, leaking from the figures eyes and cascading down their cheeks. The figures eyes lit up with what look like hope shining in them as the figure looked around and took flight.

.-----------------------------------------.

In a forest a figure shrouded by shadows walks upon the forest floor passing may trees. The figure suddenly stops in an open clearing and spreads out their wings; extending them then bringing them back close to their body as the figure then continues on their way.

However as the moon light hits the figure for a brief moment before going back to the darkness, you were able to have glimpse of the wings dark as night and as darkness as the feathers are gently ruffled in the wind. The figure walks on as quiet as ever hardly making a sound as they walk upon the ground but then the figure all of a sudden jumped up and onto a nearby branch and looked ahead at the moon.

The moon gazes down at the figure that is suddenly in the light illuminating the figures hair but the figures head is downcast blocking the moon from lighting up their face. The figure brings their head up briefly before swiftly turning and jumping down of the branch and walking away as silently as before.

.-----------------------------------------.

The figure in flight looked around then landed in a clearing and looked around with the same hope in their eyes as before and started walking with adrenaline pumping through the figure's veins with each step they took.

The figure soon found himself deep within the forest surrounded by trees and darkness. It was darkness that reached every corner and every space within the forest where he stood. Though within this darkness was the one he was searching for as the figure could sense them. The figure knew all he had to do was to find them within this area but then the figure felt emptiness. The one was searching for was gone, disappeared in other words and was no longer within this forest.

The figure let a sigh escape their lips as he took flight once more to return home unsuccessful. However what he was not aware of was someone in the distance watching him make his journey home.

.-----------------------------------------.

The figure shrouded by darkness walked unaware that someone could be looking for them. Although; the figure walked where the light did not touch, they sensed someone else's presence within this same forest so the figure took flight and was wondering why his heart was beating so fast.

The figure took flight in the air at a safe distance as not to be spotted but close enough as not to be noticed. The figure waited in the sky then saw a figure rise in the sky and out of sight not knowing why they felt as though they should go up to the other figure or call out to get their attention. The figure watched until they could no longer see the white wings flapping and turned around diving downwards back into the forests depths.

.-----------------------------------------.

The figure journeying thought he felt someone watching him but dismissed it as disappointment. The figure shrugged and continued home. Upon arriving he went inside and was greeted by his friend Max who was as cheerful as always.

"Tyson, where did you go of to this time? You had me worried for a moment" Max questioned curiously.

"No where Max, just did a bit of flying is all" the figure now known as Tyson stated

"Next time Ty, tell me where you're going, for all I knew you could have died and I wouldn't have known where you had gone…"

"Okay, okay I get it Maxie, honestly I'm fine"

"As long as your okay Ty, but withdraw your wings" Max added as an afterthought.

"Yes mother" Tyson said sarcastically while rolling his eyes but doing as he was told.

Max just grinned amused.

.-----------------------------------------.

The figure in the forest walked but then felt someone was with them but relaxed when they heard a familiar voice speaking to them.

"Hey Kai" another figure said stepping out of the shadows.

"Ray" the one known as Kai greeted.

"Why are you out here Kai?" Ray asked

"I could ask you the same thing" Kai answered.

Ray just shrugged then suggested "we could head home now and start our search tomorrow"

Kai nodded. Indeed they were going to start their search the very next day.

.-----------------------------------------.

To be continued…

a/n – I know I should update my other stories, its just this one was on my mind so I just decided to type it up…

Please read and review this story by pressing that blue like colour button at the bottom left of the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angels Hope**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade…

Thanks to all those who have reviewed…

I know I haven't updated anything in ages but well heres an update

**Chapter 2**

_Last Time_

.-----------------------------------------.

_Ray just shrugged then suggested "we could head home now and start our search tomorrow"_

_Kai nodded. Indeed they were going to start their search the very next day._

.-----------------------------------------.

_Now_

The very next day Tyson abruptly woke up due to Max having thrown a bucket of ice cold water on Tyson in order to wake him up.

"Max" Tyson whined "why did you do that for?"

"Because Tyson, we have to start our search and besides remember we still have to go to school" Max said crossing his arms.

"Okay, okay, geez, what mortal invented school to be this early?"

"I don't know Ty, but get up and get ready. We have like ten minutes till we leave."

"Yea, yea, I'm up, I'm up… why are we going to this mortal school anyway?" Tyson asked as he dragged his feet to the bathroom to get ready.

Max said to himself "I honestly don't know besides the fact that its one of those you have to do things even if you don't want to…"

Eight minutes later an awake Tyson and Max left their home and journeyed to school.

The two made it on time for home room however only just and sat down as the teacher came in and marked the roll. The teacher read out any announcements and handed out any notes or newsletters.

The bell soon rang and everyone started heading to their first lesson. Upon Tyson's arrival to his designated class he went inside and waited for the teacher like everyone else. The teacher finally came and waited for silence. When everyone had quieted down the teacher finally spoke. She said "we have a new student in our class today. His name is Hiwatari Kai so please make him feel welcome." The teacher looked around the room and said "you can sit next to…" as she looked around there were girls swooning and saying "sit next to me" and other stuff like that. However the teachers eyes strayed to the empty desk beside Tyson and said "Tyson."

"Huh?" Tyson said while looking up unaware of why the teacher said his name for and replied "yea?" looking at her confused while some people in the class was giggling at him.

Kai just walked to his assigned seat and sat down without saying a word.

Tyson looked at the boy who was next to him and said "hi, I'm Kinomiya Tyson."

Kai just looked at him and nodded his head in greeting. Tyson looked confused before the answer dawned on him which was that the teacher had already introduced him to the class.

Tyson looked sheepish with a hand behind his head then turned his attention to the front of the class taking down the notes that was being written on the board wondering why he felt a fluttering feeling inside of him.

.-----------------------------------------.

Max was walking down the hallway/corridor to get to his next class before he bumped into someone. The fall resulted in Max lying on his back with someone on top of him. When the person who fell on him brought their head up Max gasped as he stared into golden orbs hovering above his face. The two stared at each other before Max snapped back to reality.

"Um, can you please get of me?" Max politely asked

The person with the golden orbs blushed and quickly scrambled off max.

"Sorry about that, I should have been watching where I was going." The one with golden orbs stated.

Max shook his head "no, I'm at fault too, by the way what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Kon Ray" Ray said looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'm Mizuhara Max by the way" Max said dismissively. "Anyway I've got to go to class… later" Max said hurrying away.

Ray stared after the running figure before wondering why his heart is beating rapidly and continued on his way to his lesson. Upon arriving at his destination he knocked on the door and entered.

Ray looked around the room full of students and noticed Max sitting in the second row furthest from the door. He then brought his gaze to the teacher as the teacher explained to the class that Ray was a new student. The teacher then told him to sit in the empty seat besides Max as the girls much like what happened in Tyson's class with Kai swooned because of Ray.

Max looked at Ray and said "hey, we meet again ne?" as Ray grinned.

The lesson commenced as normal besides all the girls giggling and continuously glancing at Ray while giving Max jealous looks as he and Ray talked about nothing in particular.

The lesson soon ended as the two exchanged their class schedule and upon reading the two found out that they were all in the same classes. The two handed their schedules back as they walked to their next class.

Max not wanting to walk in silence said "that's weird, don't you think?"

"What is Max?" Ray asked confused

"That we're in all the same classes together. I mean it doesn't usually happen, it does sometimes but not all that often." Max answered

"Now that I think about it, your right" Ray said as the two walked inside their next class and sat next to each other and continued talking about random things and getting to know each other. They questioned each other like what their favourite colour was or what they enjoy doing and whether they had any hobbies.

The two continued their conversation as the teacher lectured about what their suppose to be learning.

.-----------------------------------------.

Every now and then Tyson would feel someone's gaze, sometimes multiple but he ignored all of them thinking that the female population of the class was angry that Kai was sitting next to him instead of them. The teacher then addressed the class "Okay, all those who have finished the notes on the board can talk quietly to their neighbour as long as they have finished as well." The teacher then went back to her seat and sat down doing what ever it is teachers do.

Kai who had already finished started staring at Tyson who had his arm propped up on the desk with the side of his head on his palm and the other hand is taking down the notes while his face was scrunched up in concentration. Suddenly Tyson jumped up with his fist in the air and said "finished!"

The teacher looked up at Tyson and said "Thank you Tyson, you may sit down now"

Tyson realised he said it out loud and was standing sat with a faint pink blush from embarrassment tinged on his face.

Kai noticed this and gave a faint amused look which Tyson noticed and looked slightly ashamed of himself but then reverted back to his cheerful personality.

"Ne, Kai? Do you have a favourite colour?" Tyson questioned then noticing that he wasn't likely going to get an answer looked confused then asked "Do you have any hobbies?"

Kai just continued to stare blankly at Tyson, so Tyson said "Okay then, you know this isn't going to much of a conversation unless you participate in it." Still no response and Tyson was very quickly getting irritated then Kai finally spoke

"Why don't you tell me about yourself."

Tyson blinked then responded "Um, okay" Tyson looked thoughtful before he spoke "Well, there's not much to say but… umm… my favourite colour is blue, I like eating and I practise kendo."

Kai nodded as Tyson waited for Kai to say something.

"Well are you going to say something about yourself?"

Kai stared at Tyson for a moment before he spoke "My favourite colour is red and I train"

"Train? In what?" Tyson asked curious

"Using weapons like swords" Kai silently whispered

Tyson's eyes became round "you serious" and one look at Kai Tyson knew he wasn't joking "cool" Tyson spoke in awe. "Can you teach me? Why do you learn?"

Kai smirked and replied "maybe" as Tyson started to get excited about being able to learn how to use a sword while Kai was thinking about how dense Tyson is.

The end of the lesson bell rang as Kai and Tyson headed to their next lesson after finding out they are all in the same classes. By the time that lesson ended which involved the class listening to what the teacher was talking about and writing down notes, the two headed to their lockers. The two went in different directions because their lockers were in different areas.

Once Tyson arrived to his locker he met up with Max who was already there.

"Hey Max" Tyson called out happily as Max turned and grinned at Tyson and waited until he was in hearing distance.

"Hey Tyson, what's got you so happy?" Max questioned while grinning

"You'll never guess what, there's a new guy named Kai in my class and he might teach me how to sword fight!" Tyson said cheerfully.

"Umm… Tyson not to burst your bubble but kendo and sword fighting are nearly the same thing" Max said and Tyson deflated but then started grinning again.

"Yea but I get to verse him too" Tyson reasoned as Max just shook his head at how Tyson comes up with retorts like that.

The two headed out to the lawn area and sat under a shady tree.

.-----------------------------------------.

Kai headed towards his locker and upon arriving saw ray about to leave and called out to him knowing that Ray would have heard since no one else was in the corridor.

Ray stopped and turned around waiting for Kai, as Kai silently got what he needed out of his locker and putting what he didn't need away.

Kai then turned towards Ray and asked "what is it, I know your dying to tell me something"

Ray grinned and responded "I met a really nice guy named Max and"

Whatever Ray said was tuned out as Kai looked around to try and spot the boy he met before, and when he did he started heading towards the tree that he sat underneath.

"There you are, I was afraid you wouldn't have found us" Tyson said as the two walked towards himself and Max.

"Yea, we thought the two of you got lost" Max said (the two having already discussed about the two new students) as Ray and Kai sat down with max on Ray right, then Kai and Tyson.

Tyson spoke again "I wonder where chief and Hilary are…"

Max looked around then said "look, here they come now"

Everyone was getting to know each other and soon the day was over so each said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

.-----------------------------------------.

When Max and Tyson got home they started their homework, watched TV, ate and played about.

When it was time to sleep they bid each other goodnight.

.--+--Dream--+--Tyson--+--.

"Huh where am I?" Tyson asked rhetorically looking around.

Once Tyson looked around he concluded that he was in a forest. He started wondering around thinking about why he was here. 'Why am I here, it's not like any dream since this seems real but not since I'm pretty sure I'm in bed at the moment so where am I?' Tyson thought as he wondered deeper into the forest.

When Tyson reached the centre of the forest which he wasn't sure how he got there he approached the fountain that seemed to contain pure crystal clear water.

When he was close to the fountain he saw a lone figure with midnight wings spread behind their back. Tyson was entranced by the sight of the figure with midnight wings that he unconsciously approached the figure but the figure flew into the air turned around only for a brief moment before leaving. The only clue Tyson knew about the being was that the figure had crimson eyes and black wings as Tyson felt himself starting to wake.

.--+--End Dream--+--.

Tyson woke up with a start and his breathing was rapid "what was that?" Tyson questioned to himself as he looked at his clock and saw it was six in the morning.

.-----------------------------------------.

Elsewhere Kai woke up sweating and thinking to himself 'What happened?'

.-----------------------------------------.

Tyson stumbled out of his bed making his way towards Max's room. Tyson knocked and opened the door…

To be continued

Hope you all enjoyed this chappie

Now it would be an honour if you pressed that button in the left hand corner and left a review…

Till next time…


End file.
